Love Me, Love My Kitten :: KyuMin
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Sungmin kehilangan Changmin untuk selamanya yang merupakan kekasihnya. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan saudara tiri Changmin. Dan saat Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Sungmin, ia malah cemburu dengan Changmin yang berada dalam tubuh kucing kesayangan Sungmin? KyuMin, GenderSwitch! Part 1 from 2 update! R n R please n.n


**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Love Me, Love My Kitten..**

**Part: 1/2**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: KyuMin**

**Pair: 2Minnie and other**

**Cast: SUJU, Changmin, and Other**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Typo's, OOC, Alur Berantakan, GenderSwitch FanFic!**

**Summary: Sungmin kehilangan Changmin untuk selamanya yang merupakan kekasihnya. lalu ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan saudara tiri Changmin. Dan saat Kyu menjadi kekasih Sungmin, ia malah cemburu dengan Changmin yang berada dalam tubuh kucing kesayangan Sungmin?**

* * *

**_PROLOG_**

**_Sungmin POV_**

Namaku Kim Sungmin. Yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil. Dengan sifat lucu dan menyenangkan. Yah, setidaknya seperti itulah kata-kata Changmin, kekasihku, saat mendeskripsikan diriku. Shim Changmin nama lengkapnya jika kalian ingin tahu. Namja bertubuh tinggi kelewat batas, warna kulit coklat susu, dan memiliki mata yang selalu menatapku lembut. Sungguh namja impian bukan? Bahkan ummaku pernah berkata padaku bahwa kami seperti putri dan pangeran jika sedang bersampingan. Sudah empat tahun lamanya kami menjalin hubungan. Aku sangat mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dari mana aku tahu? Kalian harus melihat matanya jika memang mau tahu.

Changmin adalah sosok namja yang cukup bermasalah di sekolah. Tapi tenang. Ia hanya bermasalah pada cara ia berteman dan bersikap. Kalau prestasi, tak usah di hitung. Ia tak pernah lepas dari prestasinya. Mendapat kejuaraan dan membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya merupakan impian utamanya.

Saat ulangtahunku yang ke tujuh belas, Changmin memberiku hadiah seekor kucing. Kucing kecil yang memiliki bulu putih kekuningan dan dua bola mata kecoklatan yang indah. Kami menamainya, 'Minniez'.

Tepat dua minggu setelah hari ulangtahunku, Changmin harus pergi ke Jepang untuk lomba baca puisi. Dan– Siapa yang akan menyangka Changmin akan meninggalkanku selamanya? Ia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat berangkat ke Jepang.

Sedih, stress sudah pasti. Perasaanku kacau saat itu. Tapi aku bisa melewati itu semua. Karena masih ada **'Minniez'.** Walau aku mengganti namanya menjadi **'ChangMinnie',** yang merupakan gabungan namaku dan Changmin.

Kisah cintaku tidak berakhir. Saat aku duduk di bangku kuliah, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja, Choi Kyuhyun. Kehidupanku sangat berubah saat bertemu dengannya. Namun satu konflik terjadi. Kyuhyun cemburu pada Minnie kucingku!

**_Sungmin POV end_**

**_End Of PROLOG_**

* * *

**_Story Start_**

**_Sungmin POV_**

Sinar pagi yang indah menyapu wajah dan tubuhku. Mataku terbuka perlahan. Malas bangun. Kenapa? Karena biasanya ada Changmin yang membangunkanku. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Sudah merupakan kebiasaanku, malas bangun setiap paginya. Dan setiap pagi Changmin akan datang dan membangunkanku. Tapi kini aku harus bangun sendiri. Yah, sejak kejadian itu.

**_FlashBack, 2months ago_**

Hari ini adalah hari kepergian Changmin ke Jepang. Yah, tentu aku mengantarnya pergi ke bandara. "Apa kau memang harus pergi sekarang Min?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya di depan bandara. Tidak lama lagi pesawat yang bertujuan ke Jepang akan segera berangkat. Itu artinya ia akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu singkat. "Ne Minnie. Aku ingin mendapatkan piala itu untuk ummaku. Harus mendapatkannya. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan segera pulang setelah selesai," jawabnya sambil mengecup bibirku sekilas. Yah, hanya sekilas. Karena tidak lama kemudian peringatan bahwa pesawat yang akan Changmin tumpangi akan segera berangkat terdengar.

"Minnie, aku sudah harus pergi. Tunggu aku, ya. See you again **My Lovely Minnie**," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku lalu pergi ke dalam bandara. Ia selalu tidak membiarkanku masuk ke dalam bandara. Entah kenapa.

Aku sangat tidak ingin ia pergi sekarang. Seakan-akan ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Padahal aku sering di tinggal seperti ini. Aku menganggap pemikiran itu sebagai angin lalu. Yah, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering di tinggal seperti ini, maka itu aku jadi rindu saat-saat bersamanya.

Setelah bayang-bayang Changmin sudah tidak terlihat, akupun pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, pikiranku tak lepas dari Changmin. Changmin akan pulang 'kan? Ia tidak akan lama 'kan? Perasaanku sangat tidak menginginkan Changmin pergi.

**(Sungmin Home's)**

Sesampainya aku di rumah, ku lepas high heels pink-ku ke dalam rak sepatu. Lalu berjalan melewati dapur yang sudah ada umma dan appa di dalamnya. "Minnie, kau sudah pulang? Mari kita makan bersama," panggil umma sambil tersenyum manis. Tangannya sibuk menata makanan-makanan di atas meja. "Ne, umma," aku berjalan menghampiri umma dan appa di meja makan dan duduk di samping umma.

"Meoow~~" kucing keciku, Minniez, mengelus kepalanya di kakiku. "Eh? Minniez? Kau lapar juga? Ayo, kita makan sama-sama," ucapku sambil menggendong Minniez ke atas pangkuanku. Minniez tersenyum imut saat aku mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Yakk, Sungminnie! Kita ini sedang makan, kenapa kau bawa-bawa kucing itu, eoh? Kalau bulunya kemana-mana bagaimana?" protes appa. Appa menatap horror ke arah Minniez yang sekarang menaik-naiki meja, mengintip makanan di piringku. Ku rasa ia lapar. "Tidak akan appa. Minniez 'kan kucing ku dan Changmin yang sangat terawat," ucap ku ngeyel. Yah, tapi aku bicara sesuai kenyataan. Bulu-bulu tipis Minniez sangat padat dan terawat sehingga jarang mengalami kerontokan seperti kucing pada umumnya.

"Sudahlah Sungie. Khajja kita makan saja," ujar umma menengahi. Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling. Bangku sebelah ku kosong. Mana Hae oppa? Bukankah harusnya hari ini ia pulang? "Umma, Hae oppa sudah pulang 'kan? Kenapa ia tidak ikut makan dengan kita?" tanya ku. Umma tersenyum. Jari-jari lentiknya terangkat menunjuk ruang tamu yang di penuhi oleh suara TV. "Ne, ia sudah pulang dan sudah makan lebih dulu. Sekarang ia sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu," jelas umma. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ku tanda mengerti. Tangan ku kembali mengelus tubuh Minniez yang berada di pangkuan ku. "Minnie, tolong beri kue ini pada oppa mu ya?" pinta umma sambil membawa sepiring kue kering kesukaan Hae oppa. Kue berbentuk bulat berwarna coklat yang ditaburi coklat-coklat crispy di atasnya. Sungguh kue yang manis. Sesuai dengan kesukaan ku dan oppa. "Ne, umma. Minniez, tunggu di sini ya," ucap ku sebelum melesat ke ruang tamu. "Meong~".

Dengan langkah riang aku melangkah ke ruang tamu. Menelusuri jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya aku di ruang tamu, aku melihat sosok Hae oppa yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan kepala ia sanggahkan di atas meja. Kebiasaan. Ku lirik channel yang kini tengah di tonton oppa ku itu. Berita. Sejak kapan Hae oppa suka menonton berita? "Opp–"

**_"Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat pagi ini. Pesawat dengan nama 'Goo San AirLines' jatuh sekitar pukul sepuluh kurang pagi ini. Penyebab di perkirakan karena pesawat tergelincir angin kencang. Di antara 200 penumpang, telah di ketahui 4 penumpang meninggal, 78 penumpang luka-luka, dan sisanya belum di temukan,"_**

**_DEG_**

Goo San AirLines? Bu–Bukankah itu pesawat yang Changmin tumpangi? Lalu penumpangnya? Meninggal, luka-luka, belum di temukan? Baru kali ini aku berharap kalau Changmin luka-luka. Kalian tentu tau alasan ku. Pilihan yang tertera sama sekali tidak ada yang menguntungkan selain luka-luka. **_"Berikut adalah daftar nama dari penumpang yang belum di temukan,"_** suara sang pembawa berita kembali terdengar. Tangan ku mengeratkan genggaman di sekitar piring kue yang ku pegang. Ku baca nama-nama yang tertera di layar TV. Shim ChangMin? Tidak ada.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sangat lega. Setidaknya itu menutup kemungkinan Changmin menjadi salah satu penumpang yang belum di temukan.

Layar TV berubah berganti dengan daftar nama-nama penumpang yang mengalami luka-luka. Kembali mata ku menerawang mencari nama kekasih ku itu. Tidak ada? Tidak mungkin. Jika pada daftar nama penumpang yang belum di temukan dan juga luka-luka tidak terdapat nama Changmin, lalu? Oh, Tuhan. Jangan katakan–

Layar TV kembali berganti slide. Daftar nama penumpang yang meninggal. Dengan nafas tak beraturan aku kembali menerawang. Aku harap pikiran ku salah. Aku harap yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

Mata ku menelusuri nama ke empat penumpang yang meninggal. Tepat pada baris ke empat tertera nama dan foto yang membuat ku sangat shock. Kalian benar. Changmin menjadi salah satunya. Air mata ku jatuh. Tangan ku bergetar, bahkan seluruh tubuh ku juga demikian. Changmin meninggal? Meninggalkan ku sendirian? Selamanya?

**_PRANGG_**

"Yakk, Lee Sungmin! Kau ingin membuat jantung ku lepas saat ini juga, eoh?" kesal Hae oppa. Sedangkan aku tidak bergeming. Tetap diam di tempat dengan keadaan kacau. Tubuh ku merosot jatuh ke atas pecahan-pecahan piring yang ku jatuhkan tadi. Kaki dan tangan ku berdarah. Tak terasa sakit. Karena sakit yang sesungguhnya berada dalam hati ku. "Mi–Minnie~ah! Waeyo?" tanya Hae oppa bingung dan juga khawatir. Hae oppa menghampiri ku. Begitu juga dengan umma dan appa. "Min– Changmin–meninggal," ucap ku terputus-putus. Air mata ku terus mengalir tanpa mau berhenti. Bisa-bisanya takdir mempermainkan ku. Changmin. Baru dua jam yang lalu ia mencium bibir ku. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang manis, memberikan senyuman termanis yang sangat ku suka darinya. Yah, itu dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah pergi. Changmin tidak akan memberikan hal itu pada ku lagi. Karena hal itu sekarang berubah menjadi sekumpulan kenangan. Kenangan manis. Juga pahit.

Ke-esokkan harinya, aku pergi ke pemakaman Changmin. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Kini orang yang aku cintai sudah tertidur selamanya di dalam gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah. Meninggalkan ku sendiri tanpa mengajak ku.

**_FlashBack End_**

Sedih memang. Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan dengan berujung membuat orang-orang di sekitar ku khawatir. Tepat seminggu setelah Changmin 'pergi', aku bisa tersenyum kembali. Tertawa malah. Yah, walaupun bukan senyuman dan tawa yang biasa ku berikan. Aku memang tidak suka berlarut dalam kesedihan. Mau sekeras apapun kita tidak terima dengan keadaan ini, masa itu sudah terlewat. Sudah terjadi. Kita bisa berbuat apa selain menerimanya?

Pagi ini hari pertama ku kuliah. Memulai kehidupan baru tanpa Changmin. Tanpa kekasih yang ku cintai di sisi ku.

"Meongg~" Minniez, kucing kecil ku beranjak dari kasur mengikuti langkah ku. Terbangun akibat langkah ku mungkin. "Minniez, kau sudah bangun? Mian membuatmu terbangun," ucap ku sambil mengelus kepala dan tubuh halusnya dengan lembut. Menatap bola mata kecoklatan Minniez yang semakin mirip dengan Changmin. Sekilas terlihat kilatan di mata Minniez. Eh? Kilatan?

**_"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Minnie chagi. Saranghaeyo,"_** terdengar suara yang sangat ku kenal seiring dengan bergeraknya mulut Minniez. Suara itu– Changmin?

"Cha–Changmin?"

"Meongg~" suara Minniez kembali terdengar. Ia mengeong. Lalu suara tadi? Apa aku salah dengar? Yah, mungkin hanya khayalan ku saja. Karena aku memang belum sepenuhnya merelakan Changmin. Ku lanjutkan langkah ku ke arah kamar mandi. Menyegarkan diri di atas shower sepertinya menyenangkan.

Sekitar 40menit aku berada di kamar mandi. Lama? Durasi ku selama ini adalah 1jam. Bukankah 40menit sudah termasuk cepat? Dengan sedikit bersenandung aku melangkah keluar dari ke kamar mandi. Jangan tanya penampilan. Kini aku hanya memakai handuk yang membalut bagian dada sampai setengah lutut ku. Penampilan yang wajar kan?

Senandung ku masih berlanjut seiring dengan langkah ku. Setibanya aku di kasur, aku segera memakai pakaian-pakaian yang ku sediakan kemarin. Baju atasan berlengan panjang berwarna pink tua, dan rok mini ber-renda setengah lutut berwarna pink muda. Memoles lipbalm pink transparent dan juga sepatu high heels pendek berwarna pink juga. Oh, aku sangat suka penampilan ku hari ini. Pinky style. Dan tak terlupa oleh ku untuk selalu memakai kalung pemberian Changmin. Kalung ber-inisial **'MLM'** yang memiliki arti panggilan sayang dari Changmin. My Lovely Minnie.

"Hmm, Minniez, apakah aku sudah cantik?" tanyaku pada Minniez yang tengah melihat ku. Ku putar tubuh ku di depannya. Memperlihatkan dandanan ku hari ini. **_"Tanpa kau berdandan sekalipun, kau akan selalu cantik, Minnie,"_**

**_DEG_**

Suara itu lagi. Changmin. Benarkah itu suaranya? Akh, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti khayalan ku lagi. Berhenti berkhayal Kim Sungmin! Ku pukul kepala ku sedikit keras. Berusaha menghentikan khayalan yang mampu membuat ku jatuh dalam lubang kesedihan itu lagi.

**_"Ini aku Changmin, chagi. Shim Changmin,"_** ucap suara itu lagi. Suara yang terus keluar seiring dengan gerakan bibir Minniez. "Andwe! Changmin sudah meninggal! Ka–u bohong. Kau pasti Iblis yang menjelma menjadi kucing 'kan?" tuding ku. Jari telunjuk ku sudah tertunjuk padanya. Yah, pasti ia Iblis. Tidak mungkin Changmin hidup kembali. Terlebih, dalam tubuh seekor kucing? **_"Minnie, aku ini benar-benar kekasih mu. Yah, setidaknya seperti itulah status kita sebelum aku meninggal,"_** bantahnya. Ini sungguh membingungkan. Jadi ia benar-benar Changmin? **_"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika belum melihat diri mu bahagia dengan orang yang pasti akan selalu mencintaimu,"_**

"Ja–Jadi kau benar-benar Shim Changmin, kekasih ku?" tanya ku. Air mata ku kembali tumpah. Changmin masih hidup? Ia tidak meninggalkan ku sendiri? Ini bukan hanya harapan semata ku 'kan? **_"Ne,"_**

"Hiks. Changmin~ah. Chagiya, bogoshipo!" teriak ku sambil memeluknya erat. Kebahagiaan ku tak bisa ku tutupi. Menangis bahagia memang lebih cocok dengan ku. Bukan aku yang berpendapat begitu. Itu pendapat Changmin, Hae oppa, umma dan appa, bahkan teman-teman ku pun setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Changmin pernah bilang, kalau aku sedang sedih dan menangis, air mata ku seperti air terjun yang tak pernah di ketahui kapan berhentinya. Tapi saat aku menangis bahagia, air mata ku seperti titik embun yang menyejukkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Gombal memang. Tapi aku menyukainya.

**_"Nado bogoshipo, Minnie chagiya,"_** balas Changmin sambil menjilati pipi ku. Oh, jangan merasa jijik atau apapun. Ia berada dalam tubuh kucing. Jadi wajar 'kan jika seekor kucing menjilati majikannya? Lagipula jika Changmin dalam tubuh manusia pun, aku tak akan membiarkannya menjilati pipi ku. Aku tahu berapa kadar ke mesuman seorang Shim Changmin. Jika aku membiarkannya berlaku sesukanya, ia pasti akan melakukan semua hal yang biasa suami istri lakukan. Tapi Changmin bukan seorang pemaksa. Saat aku bilang kalau kami hanya boleh di tahap berciuman, ia akan menurut.

"Minnie, kau belum bangun? Ini sudah– Minnie? Kau kenapa?" tanya umma bingung saat melihat air mata ku. Cepat-cepat ku hapus air mata yang mulai mengeras di wajah ku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Sambil mengangkat Changmin tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala ku, aku berkata, "Umma, ini Changmin! Changmin ku!".

"Ne, umma tahu. Cepat kau turun dan sarapan. Bukankah hari ini Donghae akan mengantar jemput mu? Kau akan kena amuknya jika membuatnya ikut terlambat," ucap umma memperingati. Akh, sepertinya aku terlalu lama bercerita ya? Hehe. Senang sih. Tapi kenapa respon umma begitu? Seperti biasa saja. Umma menutup pintu kamar ku dan mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak begitu banyak. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kesal. **_"Sia-sia saja, Minnie. Di mata orang lain, aku hanya seekor kucing yang hanya bisa mengeong. Kau-lah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti ucapan ku sekarang,"_** ucap Changmin. Baiklah. Ini mulai aneh. Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mengerti ucapannya? Apa karena aku istimewa baginya? Haha.

**_Kruyukk~_**

Bunyi perut siapa itu? Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan lapar. Changmin? "Hahahaha. Kau lucu, Min. Dalam tubuh manusia ataupun kucing, kau selalu dalam keadaan lapar jika pagi-pagi seperti ini," tawa ku. Yah, saat Changmin selalu datang ke rumah ku untuk membangunkan dan menjemput ku, perutnya pasti akan berbunyi. Dan berujung makan bersama dengan keluarga ku. Umma dan appa mengenal baik kebiasaan kekasih ku itu juga karena kebiasaan paginya. Maka dari itu, mereka juga merasa kehilangan saat mendengar kabar bahwa Changmin adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat yang meninggal.

Aku menggendongnya ke pelukkan ku dan mengelus tubuhnya dengan sayang. "Humm, Changmin~ah, kau mau makan apa?" tanya ku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar ku. Mengikuti langkah umma yang tadinya juga menuruni anak tangga ini. **_"Apa saja. Karena sekarang aku hanya seekor kucing, aku bisa makan apa saja. Walaupun itu makanan kucing sekalipun,"_** ucapnya setengah mengeong. Yah, kebiasaan seekor kucing.

**_Sungmin POV End_**

"Humm, Changmin~ah, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menuruni tangga penghubung lantai atas dan bawah itu dengan tenangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus tubuh kucing yang kini di huni Changmin. "Meong~,".

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan juga kasihan. Yah, Donghae-lah orang itu. "Kalau begitu, khusus untuk mu. 5 potong ikan salmon mentah besar kesukaan mu, bagaimana?" ujarnya antusias. "Meong,". Yah, setidaknya seperti itulah telinga Donghae mendengar percakapan aneh dongsaengnya dengan seekor kucing? Ia merasa iba pada adiknya itu. Apa sesedih itu kehilangan kekasihnya, sampai-sampai menganggap dan mengajak bicara kucing itu seperti layaknya ber-interaksi dengan seorang manusia.

Yah, memang tidak aneh juga. Sungmin dan Changmin telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Bertahun-tahun pula Sungmin selalu bercerita tentang Changmin pada dirinya. Jangan salahkan Donghae jika ia tidak mengetahui sosok Changmin di luar foto-foto yang Sungmin perlihatkan. Ia adalah pengusaha muda yang bekerja di kantor Yesung, appanya. Oh ya, bahkan Donghae dengar, Changmin berniat melamarnya jika umur mereka sudah genap 18tahun. Dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah? Sepertinya memang Sungmin belum sepenuhnya merelakan Changmin. Momen-momen bahagia yang selama ini menghantuinya runtuh seketika, bagaimana ia tidak sedih?

Berkali-kali Donghae menaruh rasa iba pada Sungmin. Tapi itu tidak akan membantu apapun. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertemu seseorang yang mampu menggantikan posisi Changmin di hatinya. Dan jika benar ada orang yang seperti itu, ia berani jamin kalau ia akan membantu adiknya itu untuk mendapatkan namja beruntung itu. mentah

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepatnya. Sarapan yang terhidang dengan lengkapnya, habis dalam waktu kurang lebih 15menit. Yah, apa lagi kalau bukan karena Changmin? Sungmin selalu memberinya makanan yang beragam saat ia makan. Sehingga harus menimbulkan keributan kecil di antaranya. Yah, seperti Donghae yang ingin memakan roti bakar dengan keju dan selai strawberry kebanggaan umma-nya yang terlihat hanya tersisa satu, tapi Sungmin kukuh ingin memberikan roti bakar itu pada Changmin. Mungkin kalau Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak menengahi kedua anaknya, keributan kecil itu tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Minnie, sudah belum? Kalau kau tidak keluar juga, oppa tinggal nih!" teriak Donghae dari halaman rumah mereka. Ia sudah siap berangkat dengan segalanya. Meng-gas motornya dengan keras. Iseng. Yah, itung-itung sambil menunggu Sungmin keluar. "Oppa bawel nih. Aku 'kan sedang memakaikan Changmin baju," kesal Sungmin sambil menghampiri Donghae yang kini menatapnya aneh. Lihatlah, kini kucing kecil itu memakai baju yang cukup lucu untuk ukuran seekor kucing. Baju seorang rocker. Baju terusan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan beberapa rantai kecil mengelilingi bajunya sebagai pelengkap. Oh ya, jangan lupakan yang lebih lucu lagi. Di punggung kucing kecil itu tersedia sebuah gitar kecil berwarna merah. Betapa lucunya Changmin saat ini.

"Minnie, kok kau membawa Minniez? Kau 'kan mau kuliah," tanyanya bingung. Tentu bingung. Ia mau kuliah atau ke Pet Shop? "Gwenchana, oppa. Nanti aku bisa memasukkan Minniez ke dalam tas ku kok," ucapnya santai. Padahal ia tahu kalau pemilik Universitas SJ, tempatnya belajar, alergi terhadap kucing. Tapi selama dapat di tutupi sepertinya aman. "Terserahmulah. Khajja, cepat naik. Oppa sudah telat," balas Donghae malas. Sungmin naik ke atas motornya. Memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan erat karena Donghae sudah meng-gas motornya dengan ganas. Tanda bahwa ia akan mengebut. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya Donghae memulai acara mengebutnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam perjalanan. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang USJ. Kenapa ada gerbang? Karena ada banyak orang luar yang sering sembarangan masuk dan menyamar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di sini. Padahal niatnya hanya untuk menculik, membunuh, dan hal lain yang membahayakan semua nyawa mahasiswa. Bahkan sekarang seluruh tempat sudah di sediakan satpam agar meperketat keamanan.

"Minnie, ingat. Jam 2 siang nanti, oppa akan menjemput mu. Jadi kau jangan kemana-mana, arra?" ingat Donghae. Sungmin mengendus kesal. Pipinya ia gembungkan. Sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Yah, ia kesal dengan kakak satu-satunya ini. Akibat mengebutnya tadi, rambutnya jadi berantakan dan juga harus menunggu kelas dimulai selama 1jam. "Ne, oppa ku yang bawel," ucapnya. Donghae terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pelan hidung adiknya sebelum melesat pergi ke kantornya.

Baru selangkah Sungmin memasuki gerbang kampus, ia bisa melihat beberapa namja dan yeoja menatapnya dengan kagum. Beberapa di antaranya berbisik. "Cantiknya. Apa ia seorang model? Aku iri dengannya," seperti itulah perkataan salah satu dari mereka yang ia dengar. Ada juga beberapa namja yang menggodanya. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya terus berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Baru saja Sungmin melewati beberapa ruangan yang memang bukan kelasnya, dua orang namja mendekatinya. "Kau mahasiswi baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," tanya orang yang lebih tinggi itu sambil tersenyum. Sungmin balas tersenyum tak kalah manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh. Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Choi Siwon, mahasiswa semester tiga," ucapnya lagi. Namja yang perawakan lebih pendek –tapi tetap terlihat tampan dengan lesung pipi kebanggaannya– di sebelahnya maju beberapa langkah dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Park Jungsoo imnida. Tapi cukup panggil aku dengan Leeteuk. Aku berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Siwon. Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya ramah. Sungmin tersenyum. "Kim Sungmin imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Minnie jika mau. Salam kenal sunbae!" ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan dua buah gigi kelinci yang tertata rapi di deretan giginya.

"Err. Begini, Minnie. Ak–u Aku," Leeteuk terbata saat mengatakannya. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan saat matanya bertatap langsung dengan mata Sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ada apa dengan sunbae di depannya ini? Apa ia sakit? "Akh, kau lama, hyung! Biar aku saja!" kesal Siwon. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Leeteuk ke belakang dan menggantikan posisi Leeteuk di hadapan Sungmin. "Minnie, aku jatuh cinta pada mu sejak pandangan pertama. Would you be my girl?" seru mereka berdua. Sungmin terkaget oleh mereka. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Oh, bukan Sungmin tidak mempercayai itu. Tapi kata 'cinta' yang mereka katakan yang ia bingungkan. Benarkah itu cinta? Atau hanya sekedar rasa suka yang bisa dijabarkan alasannya? Cinta itu buta. Tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Yah, kadang. Karena memang hanya hatilah yang bisa membuktikannya. Jika memang mereka ia mencintainya, tentu mereka tidak akan menjawab dengan alas an yang kuno 'kan? Misalnya, cantik, imut, lucu, dan kata-kata pujian kuno lainnya. "Ne! Setelah melihat kecantikan mu yang luar biasa, entah kenapa mata kami tak bisa lepas dari bayangan mu," jawab Siwon. Ok, ia sudah termasuk kriteria orang yang menyukainya, seperti hal yang telah di jabarkan tadi. Dan Sungmin tidak menyukai itu.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak mungkin menolak mereka tanpa memikirkannya dulu jawabannya. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohnya? Takdir hidupnya? Oh, ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Cukup Changmin. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan Changmin dari dalam tasnya lalu menunjukan ke depan wajah para sunbae-nya. "If you love me, please love my kitten," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang selama ini ia punya. "Wah, kucing yang lucu!" gemas Leeteuk. Ia menggendong Changmin dengan hati-hati. Jari-jarinya tergerak mengelus kepala kucing kecil itu.

**_KREKK_**

"Arggh! Appo," ringis Leeteuk saat Changmin menggigit jari telunjuknya. Dengan cepat ia melepas gendongannya. Yah, tentu Siwon dengan cepat menggendong Changmin. Berniat mengambil hati Sungmin. "Hahaha. Hyung, kucing manis ini hanya mau di gendong dengan pilihan yang tepat!" ucap Siwon membanggakan diri. Ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan berniat menciumnya. Baru niat. Karena sebelum hal itu terjadi, Changmin mencakar wajah Siwon dan melompat dari gendongannya. "Min, Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin. Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah melarikan dirinya ke arah kantin.

Setelah kejadian kejar-kejaran tadi, akhirnya mereka berhenti. Sungmin duduk di atas meja kantin sambil menjilati tangan kucingnya secara perlahan. "Yakk, Min~ah, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin setelah sampai di hadapan Changmin. Ia menekuk lututnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan tubuh Changmin berada. **_"Aku tidak suka mereka,"_** jawabnya santai. Yah, tentu hanya Sungmin yang bisa mengerti bahasanya. Sehingga kini beberapa orang yang lewat selalu memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tapi–,"

**_"Leeteuk, ia namja penakut yang tidak akan bisa menjagamu. Siwon, ia seorang playboy yang sangat terkenal di kampus ini. Kurang lebih ia sudah mempunyai kekasih 8 orang yeoja cantik dari kalangan mahasiswi maupun guru-guru muda,"_** jelasnya secara detail. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Yah, untung ia tidak langsung menerima tawaran mereka. Kalau tidak, ia akan menjadi yang ke sembilan oleh Siwon? Atau bahkan malah menjadi pelindung dari Leeteuk yang penakut.

**_DUKK_**

Seorang namja dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok di bawahnya. "Ah, mian. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya menyesal. Tangannya ter-ulur untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. "Ne, gwenchanayo," balasnya lembut. Ia menerima bantuan dari namja tersebut. Setelah berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya yang terasa kotor. Sedangkan sang namja kini memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Akh, sepertinya wajah Sungmin memang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, mungkin? "Kau?" tunjuk namja itu. Jari telunjuknya tertunjuk ke arah Sungmin sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya memberikan ekspresi bingung. Apa namja ini mengenalnya? Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengenal namja ini juga? "Jodoh ku!".

"Mwo?!" kaget Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Baru tadi ada orang yang bilang kalau ia adalah cinta pertamanya. Sekarang seorang namja bilang kalau ia adalah jodohnya? Oh, bagus. Berikutnya apa? "Ne, kau itu jodoh ku. Kau selalu berada dalam mimpi ku. Aku yakin itu pasti petanda,".

"Wahai putri ku, sudikah kau menjadikan ku sebagai pendamping mu?" ucapnya sambil berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Baiklah, mungkin di antara semua cara namja menyatakan cinta padanya, baru inilah cara yang paling konyol menurutnya. Ayolah, ini sudah jaman modern. Bukan jaman kerajaan seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Tidak ada satupun namja yang ingin memakai cara konyol itu. Yah, kecuali namja di hadapannya saat ini. "Mian, sepertinya kau salah orang," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum aneh. Ia menggendong Changmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang namja sendirian. Tampan tapi aneh, pikirnya.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya pada kelasnya yang sudah terlihat. Ia menghela nafas malas. Ia belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok. Itu artinya Changmin tidak akan tenang. Ia masih sangat mencintai **–mantan–** kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin Changmin tenang dengan melihatnya bahagia.

Sungmin menengok seluruh kelasnya yang masih sepi. Yah, memang kelas akan di mulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Ia meraih bangkunya yang terletak paling ujung dan belakang. Yah, tentu karena ia tak ingin main sepuasnya dengan Changmin dengan posisi itu. Baru saja ia bersantai beberapa menit, Siwon dan Leeteuk yang merupakan penghuni kelas sebelah mendatanginya. Siwon menduduki bangku di samping Sungmin, sedangkan Leeteuk di depannya. "Minnie, aku temani ya?"

"Sunbae, kelas ku akan segera di mulai. Aku tak ingin di omeli songsaenim di hari pertama ku hanya karena sunbae menemui ku," ucap Sungmin sekenanya. Memang benar kan? Hari pertama, kesan pertama. Kalau pada hari pertama saja sudah membuat masalah, bukankah sampai seterusnya akan di cap jelek oleh orang lain? Siwon sudah berniat merayu Sungmin lagi, sebelum pada akhirnya seorang namja berteriak. "Yakk! Leeteuk hyung, Siwon hyung, sedang apa kalian di sini? Jangan dekati putri ku, permaisuri ku! Hanya pangeran tampan sepertikulah yang boleh mendekatinya!" teriak sang namja. Yah, namja yang Sungmin temui di kantin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Putri? Permaisuri? Minnie, ap–a kau ini kekasihnya?" tanya Leeteuk takut-takut. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Sedikit tidak rela jika memang orang ia suka sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana menjadi kekasihnya? Bertemu dan berada dalam satu kelas dengannya saja sudah membuatnya mengingat kejadian konyol tadi. "Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya terserah pada kami mau berada di mana. Minnie bukan kekasihmu 'kan?" tantang Siwon. Matanya menatap namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mendelik kesal. Matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin yang ia anggap sebagai permaisurinya.

**_"Minnie, katakan saja kalau Kyu itu kekasih mu. Aku pusing mendengar acara teriak-teriakkan ini,"_** ucap Changmin dari balik tas yang Sungmin taruh di atas meja. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu berkata, "Ani, sunbae. Ia memang kekasih ku,".

"Mwo?!"

"Park Joongsoo, Choi Siwon! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ingin turun menjadi mahasiswa semester satu lagi?" tegur sang songsaenim dari depan kelas sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Urat-urat kekesalan sudah terlihat jelas di sekitar wajah tuanya yang mulai mengerut. Leeteuk dan Siwon mengendus kesal lalu berjalan keluar. Sebelum mereka keluar, Kyuhyun sudah melemparkan senyum kemenangan pada keduanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin. Matanya terus mencuri pandang pada yeoja cantik yang kini tengah bermain dengan kucingnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. Selama ini ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lewat mimpi-mimpi indahnya setiap malam. Bahkan namja tampan ini rela tidur lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tentukan hanya untuk lebih cepat bertemu dengan yeoja cantik itu yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Sungmin. Tidak ada yang berubah. Rambut pirang bergelombang, kedua mata bulat imutya, kedua gigi kelinci yang selalu terlihat saat ia tersenyum, bibir mungil berbentuk M, tubuh kecil dan ramping yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan khayalnya jika mengingat itu. Dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya! Oh, lihatlah rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipi pucatnya. Rasa bahagianya benar-benar memuncak di buat sang yeoja. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliah yang di ajarkan dosen sekaligus gurunya.

Tak terasa jam sudah berjalan menjauhi angka muda di belakangnya. Itu artinya mata kuliah di hari pertama sudah berakhir. Para mahasiswa sudah berebut keluar dari kelas. Tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tersebut. Seorang namja sedang duduk dan memperhatikan sang yeoja yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Sungmin. "Hmm. Sepertinya kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing secara resmi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kyuhyun, Kyu, atau kau ingin memanggil dan menganggap ku sebagai pangeran mu sungguhan juga tak apa," ucapnya sedikit bergurau. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Kim Sungmin imnida. Tapi kau cukup memanggil ku dengan sebutan Minnie,".

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut Sungmin. Matanya menatap lurus ke Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya. "Err~ Begini. Pernyataan ku di kantin tadi, apa kau menerima ku?" tanyanya semangat. Tangannya kini tak segan-segan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Mengecupnya sesekali. Menandakan bahwa ia memang serius. "Itu artinya kau mencintai ku?" tanya Sungmin. Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh. Namja manapun pasti akan menjawab 'iya' ketika ia tanya seperti itu. Tapi tak semua namja yang Changmin setujui dengannya 'kan? "Ne. apakah kau mau menjadi putri masa depan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu mengeluarkan Changmin dari tasnya. Ia melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan pada Siwon dan Leeteuk. "If you love me, love my kitten too,".

Kyuhyun melihat kucing yang di pegang Sungmin. Kucing kecil itu kini telah berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Changmin secara keseluruhan sebelum pada akhirnya berani berkomentar. "Kucing mu ringan, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi padanya? Ringan? Ia mengomentari Changmin? Bukankah biasanya para namja akan memuji kucingnya jika ia bicara seperti itu? Seperti yang Siwon dan Leeteuk lakukan tadi. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memuji kucingnya?

"Untuk ukuran tubuh seekor kucing, kucing mu terlalu ringan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sebelum pulang? Sepertinya kucing mu lapar," tawarnya. Tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan lengan kecil sang kucing, serta mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Changmin ke atas kepalanya. Sungmin masih belum tersadar dari kagetnya. Sedikit syok juga mendengar penuturan namja unik di depannya. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

Begitu mereka sampai di kantin, sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia membelikan banyak roti dan potongan-potongan ikan salmon yang terdapat di dalam gulungan sushi yang di belinya. Changmin yang memang sudah lapar, tak segan untuk memakan semua makanan yang di hidangkan untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membantu Changmin membuka bungkus-bungkus roti dan juga memisahkan ikan salmon dari gulungannya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat sangat akrab. Dan juga Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyayangi Changmin sungguhan. Tidak seperti para namja yang selama ini baik pada kucingnya itu hanya untuk mendekatinya.

**_"Lihatlah, Cho Kyuhyun bersama seekor kucing. Lucunya~ Apa itu kucingnya? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat! Aku juga ingin memiliki seekor kucing sepertinya,"_** terdengar sayup-sayup suara para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melewati tempat mereka. Tentu perkataan itu tertuju untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"ChangMinniez, suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati mereka. Kini posisinya tepat berada di samping Kyuhyun. Sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang terdengar sangat kencang. Entah karena apa. Yang pasti keduanya kini merasakan suatu kehangatan baru yang menyelimuti hati mereka. **_"Ne, aku suka,"_** jawab Changmin. Perlu di ingat. Semua perkataan yang Changmin lontarkan hanyalah Sungmin yang dapat mengerti. Karena di mata orang lain, suara Changmin hanya terdengar seperti suara kucing pada umumnya. Mengeong.

"Cha–Changmin..?" kyu terlihat kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Ne. kucing ku bernama ChangMinniez. Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Alis sebelahnya sudah terangkat. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Yah, tanda bahwa seorang Kim Sungmin sedang bingung. Heran lebih tepatnya. "Aniya. Hanya saja, nama itu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan," jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Terlihat dari matanya yang tadi berkilat senang, kini menjadi sebuah mata yang memancarkan kesenduan. Senyum yang tadi menghiasinya juga kini menghilang. Sungmin menunduk. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sedang sedih. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi sosok yang ceria lagi. Ia sedikit menyenggol lengan Sungmin. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku, Minnie?" tanyanya dengan mata berharap.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Changmin. Meminta saran. Sambil mengunyah beberapa potong roti dengan selai coklat itu, Changmin mengangguk pasti. Sungmin terlihat ragu. Tapi ia juga tidak menolak. "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

"Akh, permaisuriku! Akhirnya kau mau jadi kekasih ku. Gomawo My Lovely Minnie!" ujar Kyuhyun senang sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sedikit banyaknya mirip dengan Changmin. My Lovely Minnie? Bukankah itu panggilan yang sering Changmin katakan padanya? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun adalah sosok reinkarnasi dari Changmin? Bolehkah ia berharap? "Humm, sekarang kau mau makan apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas peluknya. Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak beranjak dari lamunannya. Pikirannya kalut. Kyuhyun menatap kekasih barunya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanannya sehingga menjadi melamun seperti itu?

"Chagi? Hey! Masih adakah orang di hadapan ku ini?" ucapnya sedikit bergurau, berharap Sungmin akan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan memang sedang hari keberuntungannya. Sungmin segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menunduk meminta maaf. "Waeyo? Segitu terpesonanya dengan ketampanan ku sampai kau melamun seperti tadi ya?" goda Kyuhyun. Pipi Sungmin sedikit merona. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdetak kencang kembali. Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Oh, ayolah. Ini hari pertama mereka bertemu dan juga hari pertama menjadi kekasihnya. Apa ia jatuh cinta secepat itu? "Ah– Mi–Mian,".

"Gwenchana. Kau ingin makan, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut. Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan akibat kejadian indah tadi. Yah, benar. Changmin. Ia sudah menghabiskan makanan pemberian Kyuhyun dan menjadi penonton setia pasangan baru itu sejak tadi. Cemburu memang. Tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Dan apapun yang membuat Sungmin bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia.

**_TBC? or END?_**

**A/N: ini emang udh prnah d publish sbelum nya d ffn tpi aq apus lagi.. jdi jngan ad yg bngung yaa.. ide cerita sama, cuma aq edit dan perbaharuin sdikit crita dan bhasa nya aja^^ hehehe semoga dah sesuai EYD.. atau msih blum? ini masih sepotong.. krna mnurut q bkal jdi pnjang bnget.. hehehe.. apa kalian suka? aq tnggu tnggapan klian yaa~**

******__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
